


☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·05

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·05

by：银鱼罐头

-

“他会很吵的，等下没空管他。”

浴缸中的水已经开始漫出涌到地板上边，黄明昊将一截胶带随意裁下，看着脚边躺倒在薄薄一层水流中昏迷的郑锐彬，抬手黏上了他的嘴。范丞丞则将快被热水浸没的蔡徐坤从浴缸里捞出，也不顾他浑身的水汽，使力把人抱了起来。

朱正廷安静站在门口，侧过身子给范丞丞让出去路，他看了眼正吃力挪动着郑锐彬的黄明昊，出声制止。

“我帮你，别把他弄醒了。”

“好，可真沉。”

朱正廷指挥着黄明昊抓住郑锐彬双腿，自己则捞起他腋下把人从地面抬起了。郑锐彬整个身子都湿漉漉往下滴着水，朱正廷听着黄明昊小声嘟囔，并未说话，只是不经意地垂眼瞧着郑锐彬被黏上了块宽大胶布的脸，这张让他恨了不知几何的脸。

蔡徐坤当晚吻上来时，叫的便是他的名字。

哪怕直到今天，他第一个唤出口的依然是这个名字。

朱正廷在回忆中慢慢抬起头，就看见黄明昊正面无表情凝视着自己，目光中有些许的探究和猜疑，却依然一路沉默，没有宣之于口。朱正廷知道自己的谎言不可能会维持太久，但他一点也不慌，范丞丞和黄明昊既然已经上船，就绝不可能还有脱身的机会。

朱正廷想起已经被自己锁进抽屉的相机内存卡，有恃无恐将视线从空中的交汇点移开了，和黄明昊保持着默契的无言。

“丞丞，东西都拿过来吧。”

刚一踏进地下室，黄明昊便把郑锐彬直直抛下了走向里边，朱正廷一边叫了声站在正对着门口墙面那侧的范丞丞，一边将郑锐彬费力扶上了宽大沙发坐好。

范丞丞回头，顺势就将刚往框型铁架上拷住一只手的蔡徐坤递给黄明昊。黄明昊伸臂揽腰和他贴得极进，让蔡徐坤整个赤裸身子都靠入自己怀里，粗重锁链在微暗灯光下哗啦作响，发出沉闷又冰冷的残忍声音。黄明昊轻握住他一侧手腕抬起了，拿温热的唇吻上蔡徐坤微凉手背，像是虔诚信徒般垂眼静立。

而后黄明昊抬头，将蔡徐坤另一只细白手腕也拷上铁架，足尖堪堪触地，让他整个人都仅靠两根银白锁扣与铁链拉拽着定住身体。

而那边范丞丞的工作也已经完成。

蔡徐坤前方正对着的沙发上，郑锐彬被捆了双手锁在身后，连脚踝也扣着长度不过一步之宽的铁链，他仍旧没有醒来，像只毫无生气的木偶被摆弄着委顿在沙发中央，一睁眼便能轻易将蔡徐坤和紧锁住他的刑架收入眼底。

“真是vip观赏席啊，便宜他了。”

黄明昊嘲讽的语气落入两人耳中，范丞丞定了片刻，迈步至沙发一侧将吊灯亮度调到了最大一档，霎时间整个空旷房内灯火通明，柔软华丽的波斯毯和环绕室内墙壁一整周的道具，尽数展现在眼前。

这里压根不是什么地下室，而是他们早就修建好的淫乐池子。

专属于蔡徐坤一人的地方。

-

“先弄醒谁？”

黄明昊依旧黏在蔡徐坤身侧，怎么摆弄也不够似的在他滑腻皮肤上揉捏抚摸，原本就痕迹斑驳的身体在亮堂的房间内好似一件陈列出的艺术品。黄明昊抬手扣住蔡徐坤尖削下巴，将他毫无意识微垂下的头颅抬起，靠近吻了上去。

蔡徐坤没办法对他给出回应，却也少了以往本能性的抗拒，黄明昊吻得入神，连带着舌尖也探了进去，蔡徐坤一动不动双眼微阖任由他进犯，唇舌纠缠又分离的暧昧声音断断续续，整个画面在寂静房中显得诡谲而费解。

“够了，Justin。”

范丞丞忍无可忍，回过头去将满腹憋闷发泄在仍处于昏迷之中的郑锐彬身上。他俯身将牛皮制的细鞭拾起，尖端处翻起点点绒毛般的倒刺，手臂一挥便任由鞭身微微弯曲，抽在郑锐彬只着了一件衬衫的胸口之上。

殷红血痕应声而现，所有的专业道具都胜在视觉效果极佳，却不会真正伤到筋骨。此时郑锐彬湿透的衬衫紧贴皮肤，而渗出的血珠顺着水汽缓慢洇开，在布料上留下道道触目红痕。

“醒了？”

范丞丞漠然地将手中细鞭扔下，看着郑锐彬因吃痛而紧皱的眉头下，一双漆黑眼睛艰难睁开。他没有看范丞丞，而是笔直望向正前方不远处的，被黄明昊掐住下巴接吻的蔡徐坤。

范丞丞看着他眼中不断闪烁变化的情绪，觉得煞是有趣。

“感觉如何？”

郑锐彬猛然转头看向他，虽然无法出声，眸中怒火却似要化为实质将范丞丞焚了。范丞丞只是懒懒散散动了动肩，戏谑而轻慢的目光锁盯郑锐彬，眼底藏着几分自己也不愿承认的嫉妒。

“你以为他喜欢你，你就赢了吗。”

“休想。”

范丞丞咬牙切齿冲郑锐彬吐出这两个字，转身朝锁住蔡徐坤的刑架走去。

等到范丞丞渐渐离远了，朱正廷才缓慢走近，俯下身贴上郑锐彬耳边，微笑着冲他说了句什么后，在郑锐彬暴怒的目光里施施然走开了。

-

淫靡的画卷在一瞬间铺展开来，蔡徐坤像被钉死在十字架上的创世神，圣洁高贵却满是被污浊包裹，被卑贱侵犯的凄然。

范丞丞皱着眉头看向黄明昊手中的东西，黄明昊则瞧也不瞧他，满脸兴奋将毛绒绒的雪白兽耳给蔡徐坤戴了上去，纯黑的细软发丝衬得他整个面庞柔弱又温驯。

“恶趣味。”

范丞丞微眯起眼发表意见。

“你装什么装。”

黄明昊绕过铁架走到蔡徐坤身后，掂了掂手中连接着一根细长假阳具的白色猫尾，舔舔唇从口袋中掏出了润滑用的粉红软膏。

范丞丞终于闲不住了，雪白的丝绸蝴蝶结上挂着一小串银色铃铛，稍微一动便叮啷作响，而这可爱小东西的后边，却连接的是内里带了一层层夸张凸起的铁环。范丞丞蹲下身，仔仔细细将蝴蝶结扣上了蔡徐坤还疲软着的漂亮性器。

黄明昊听着悦耳的铃铛声音，发出声嘲弄的嗤笑。

两个小孩像摆弄心爱的玩具般，在蔡徐坤身上试用着各种各样的可怕东西。

黄明昊将软膏挤上蔡徐坤挺翘的臀部，任由它缓慢滑动至股沟上边，指尖把冰凉的粉红膏体摁散了，一路下抚抵上他紧致穴口。黄明昊扶住蔡徐坤软软的腰肢，屈指扣上他胯骨，将裹了润滑膏的手指一点点推进了蔡徐坤后穴之中。

“唔…”

范丞丞手中正捏着一管颜色雪白的鲜奶油，扬眉看向蔡徐坤随微微颤动的白色猫耳，走近了在他鬓边轻轻印下一吻。

“哥哥，你终于醒了。”

“是爽醒的吗？”

蔡徐坤酸软的胳膊一点也不能挪动，还未完全清醒的他只得无力低垂着脑袋，感受着下身不断传来的痛楚和酥麻。范丞丞见他不回答，也不生气，只是抱住蔡徐坤腰腹抬手将奶油从他脖颈和锁骨连接处挤了下去，兑了奶液的滑腻奶油顺着蔡徐坤胸口曲线一路滑下，在布满红痕的身体上拉出丝丝雪白，香甜味道缓慢弥散。

“嗯…嗯，什么…”

蔡徐坤虚弱的声音仿佛也刚浸过奶油般，腻腻的带着一点勾人尾音，黄明昊此时已经将半管软膏塞入紧致穴口，手中金属制的冰凉阳具顶在蔡徐坤柔软臀肉上，猫尾的绒毛晃晃悠悠扫得蔡徐坤大腿发颤。

蔡徐坤突然清醒了，一抬头看到的便是朱正廷好整以暇站在前边欣赏着两人的作品，感受到蔡徐坤紧张慌乱的目光，朱正廷微微一弯唇，转身朝旁侧退开了些。

蔡徐坤和郑锐彬的目光在半空中相撞，一瞬间心中所存的希望都尽数破灭，蔡徐坤呆呆接收着郑锐彬眸中的痛苦和绝望，眼神在明亮灯光中一点点黯淡下去。

“哥，你看着我。”

范丞丞将手中空了的奶油管抛掉，一把掰过蔡徐坤脑袋咬了上去，不同于黄明昊缠绵色情的深吻，范丞丞像宣誓主权般撕咬着他娇嫩的嘴唇，铁锈味在两人交换的津液里传递着，蔡徐坤痛苦地闭上了眼，却在下一秒颤抖着睁开。

黄明昊终于将沉重又冰冷的金属假阳具插进蔡徐坤被软膏染成粉红的后穴之中，只剩了雪白猫尾露在臀外，过多融化的液体被挤压涌出，顺着他白皙腿根一缕缕流下，不知是过低的温度还是痛感让他整个腰肢都绷紧了，双腿颤抖着一点点并拢，液体划过敏感皮肤的感觉让蔡徐坤整个下身都酥痒起来。

“淫荡的小东西。”

黄明昊贴住蔡徐坤背部，双手绕过他细瘦腰身握上人性器。

“插进去就硬了？”

范丞丞闻言松开他已经红肿渗血的嘴唇，垂头看向蔡徐坤下身。蔡徐坤耻辱地闭上眼，将脑袋偏向一边。而愈发恶劣的两人怎么可能就此放过他，范丞丞轻笑着低头吻上蔡徐坤满是奶油的锁骨，极度色情地拿舌尖将泡沫般的奶油吻开，顺着痕迹吮上蔡徐坤挺立的粉红乳尖。

“让我看看，你把它捂热了没有。”

黄明昊一手握住猫尾的根部，将细长性器在蔡徐坤柔软穴中抽送顶弄，照着记忆里熟悉的位置旋转研磨上去，一手则揉捏着他被铁环扣住系着蝴蝶结的硬挺性器，清脆铃声在蔡徐坤空白的脑中盘旋，也将郑锐彬的理智搅去了。

“啊…丞丞，不要咬…”

蔡徐坤可怜兮兮将唇抿住了，被快感支配的大脑只能顺应本能做出反应，努力靠双脚稳住半悬的身体就已经让他筋疲力尽，只能战栗着微微缩起背脊想要退开，却整个抵上黄明昊胸膛。

“哥哥怎么只叫别人的名字？”

黄明昊低头，吻上蔡徐坤光裸后颈，奶油的甜腻味道刹那间在唇上化开，他张口轻咬住蔡徐坤那片最为脆弱的敏感地带，捏住人性器的手指使力在顶端边沿摁下，随着掌中猫尾整个推入，蔡徐坤克制不住仰头发出高亢呻吟。

“……呜啊！”

蔡徐坤双腿内侧的肌肉突然间收紧了，黄明昊清楚察觉到正在抽插中的假阳具变得滞涩起来，手中箍着铁环的性器仍然挺立，微微颤抖鼓动着。

“不是吧，哥哥…”

黄明昊语气中带着些许戏谑和兴奋，抬头将唇贴上了蔡徐坤耳根。

“你没射，就高潮了啊。”

范丞丞舔吻着蔡徐坤一侧乳首，手掌在他紧绷到几乎痉挛的大腿轻抚揉弄。蔡徐坤此刻已经懵了，剧烈的快感伴随难以置信的绝望涌上大脑，他不明白，自己的身体到底发生什么了。

“还真是很有天赋，哥哥果然各方面都优秀。”

范丞丞赞扬的语气传来，蔡徐坤僵硬低头，见他正轻轻拨弄丝绸蝴蝶结上那串铃铛，而自己的性器确确实实被铁环扣住的，原本浅淡的颜色此刻已经涨成深红。

“…我…怎么了…”

蔡徐坤小心翼翼开口，语气脆弱得一碰就碎，鼻音中已经染上些哭腔。

“没事。”

黄明昊猛地将滴落着粘液的猫尾从他体内抽出，随手扔在了华贵的地毯上边。

“说明哥哥你，只需要后面了。”

黄明昊一点思考的时间也没留给他，换上自己已经硬得发疼的粗大性器，抵上扩张充分的穴口就插了进去。蔡徐坤所有思绪尽数化为浪叫，一点点在空气中破碎消散。

-

沉溺在性欲中的三人早已经忘记郑锐彬的存在。

只有朱正廷还记得。

“如果你上他一次，我就把他放了。”

这是朱正廷刚刚贴在郑锐彬耳边说的话。

朱正廷将目光从三个交缠的赤裸身体上挪开，回头看向郑锐彬。

“硬了？”

郑锐彬对上朱正廷笑意盈盈的眼，原本已经涣散的目光重新聚焦，吐露出一点迷茫。

“考虑得怎么样？”

“是当作什么都不知道乖乖滚蛋，还是打算要带上他？”

“上一次，不亏哦。”

朱正廷仍在不断诱导着，而郑锐彬心里清楚，他如果选择自己离开，蔡徐坤就彻底完了。

但如果要他答应朱正廷的条件，真的去上他一次的话。

他和蔡徐坤之间，也完了。

郑锐彬重新垂下头去，痛苦地闭上双眼。

无论选择哪个，受伤的，都只会是蔡徐坤。

TBC.


End file.
